Warriors: Prophecy Of The Clans
by Songcherry
Summary: Time has passed. But, it's time for a new prophecy. "The End draws nearer, the five we need, to save the Clans. When the Sky comes, may the End be thawed.". This new prophecy was delivered to all the leaders of the Clans. All of the Clans. They need five Warriors to be saved from whatever the 'End' is. But who will be the heroes?
1. Prologue

**Hai! This is Songheart, and this is the story of my OCs! Hope you like it!**

 _Prolouge_

Bramblestar looked out at his Clan. It was strong and the ring of new kits to come sounded good in his ears. Dovewing and Bumblestripe had announced their kits not to long ago. And any day now Dovewing was going to have her kits.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Alright, you can come in now" Bumblestripe heard Jayfeather mew. "Finally!" Bumblestripe mumbled as he rushed in the entrance to the nursery. Dovewing was there, curled up around three beautiful she-cats. "Do you want to name them?" Dovewing asked. "With you, of course." Bumblestripe answered. "Well for this one," Dovewing meowed, pointing with her tail to the brown-furred, with a hint of green, kit. "I was thinking, Treekit?" "That's perfect!" Bumblestripe exclaimed. "Maybe that one," He said, pointing at a white one. "Maybe, Crystalkit? (If I spelled Crystal wrong, deal with it, I have always spelt it that way)" "Yes." Dovewing purred. "What about the last one?" The last kit was another white kit. Just then, the kit let out one small mew. The kit's voice was clear and beautiful. "Heh, maybe Songkit?" Dovewing murmured. "Perfect. Welcome to ThunderClan, Treekit, Crystalkit, and Songkit."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Bramblestar drifted into sleep. When he opened his eyes, Firestar's was in front of him. "Firestar's!" Bramblestar purred and ran up to him. "It's nice to see you, Bramblestar, but I have a prophecy for you." Firestar's eyes seemed to stare at nothing. "The End draws nearer, the five we need, to save the Clans. When the Sky comes, may the End be thawed." Firestar's eyes went back to normal. "The other leaders are being told this too." Firestar murmured a he started fading. "Wait! Tell me more! Firestar!"

 **I have more OCs that will come into the story. Also, in my story, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, oh and Needlepaw are all older. Sparkpaw is Sparkfire. Needlepaw is Neddlefur. And Alderpaw is close to being done with his medicine cat apprenticeship. Alderpaw and Neddlefur like each other too ;) *~*Note*~* Made before the second book of A Vision Of Shadows. Also, Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors. I know your all shocked XD. But I don't :( I wish I did. All my OCs would be in it. Erin Hunter(s), if you are reading this, I do not copyright this, you may use it. If you see this *sigh***

 **Love from Songheart,**

 **Bai!**


	2. Chapter 1 --Songkit--

**hai! We will be going into Songkit and Snowkit (From RiverClan)'s points of view. Remember to review, rate, and follow!**

* * *

 _Chapter One. -~-Songkit-~-_

 **"** GRRRR, I'm a ShadowClan warrior! I'm going to eat all the kits!" Songkit screeched. "Never!" Treekit leaped at Songkit. They tussled until Treekit stood over Songkit in triumph. "Do you surrender?" Treekit snarled. "Yes, yes!" Songkit wailed. When Treekit let go Songkit leaped at Treekit again. "Just kidding! You should never trust a ShadowClan warrior! GRRRR!" They started tussling again until Dovewing came out. "Why don't you guys go and get some fresh-kill from the pile?" She asked. "Because I'm dealing with this ShadowClan warrior!" Treekit said through clenched teeth. "I surrender! I surrender! I'm too hungry!" Songkit wailed. Treekit let go of Songkit cautiously **.** Songkit padded over to the fresh-kill pile and chose her favorite food. Squirrel. "Just think" Songkit said to Treekit. "In a couple days we'll be hunting our own squirrels!" It was true. In a couple days they'd be apprentices. "Who do you want your mentor to be? I want mine to be Sparkfire. ( **(In my series, Sparkpaw and Needlepaw are Sparkfire and Neddlefur. And now Alderpaw is Alderflame. Leafpool went to ShadowClan cause *SPOILER* Littlecloud died.)** Treekit meowed. "Hmm... Squirrelflight" Songkit meowed. **(actually, Alderpaw isn't in this, PC problem** things) Just then, her sister,Crystalkit came out of the medicine den, saw them, and ran over. "Guess what!" Crystalkit meowed excitedly. "You forgot to eat?" Songkit questioned. "No! Well, yes, but that's not what I was talking about! I'm going to be Jayfeather's apprentice!" She meowed. "Congrats!" Songkit was excited to hear it. "That cranky old cat?" Treekit questioned. "Treekit! Crystalkit! Songkit! It's time to come back in! It's getting cold!" Dovewing meowed. Grumbling, they all went in.

"Treekit, from this day forward until you receive you warrior name, you shall be known as Treepaw. Lilyheart, you have shown excellence in your training and we hope you will pass all you know to Treepaw. " Bramblestar did the same for Crystalkit exept with medicine cat instead of warrior. Finally, it was Songkit's turn "You shall be known as Songpaw. Sparkfire, you have been a great addition to the Clan, and we hope you will pass it on to Songpaw." Bramblestar finished. "Treepaw! Crystalpaw! Songpaw!"

* * *

Songpaw was sharing a squirrel with Treepaw. It had been 9 sunrises since she had been made an apprentice. She had caught a huge squirrel on her first try too! The camp was peaceful and- Suddenly, Brakenfur and his patrol stormed in the entrance. "SHADOWCLAN IS INVADING!"

* * *

 **Oooh a fight! Will Songpaw be in it? You won't know till two chapters pass! Next chapter is Snowpaw in RiverClan :) Hehehehehehe. Suspense!**

 **Songpaw: Don't forget to review! So the author knows what you Twolegs want in the story!**

 **Treepaw: Don't forget to rate so we can fight ShadowClan!**

 **Crystalpaw: Don't forget to follow so none of your favorite characters dies!**

 **Love from Songcherry,**

 **Bai! :)**


End file.
